


Nobility

by MiniNephthys



Category: Uncommon Time (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meirin has a debutante ball and meets someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobility

Even middle siblings can have the focus shifted onto them when it’s their turn for a debutante ball.

“So okay, the attention is nice for once,” Meirin said, chin in her hands, “but could it be about anything other than my family dictating who I marry? I mean, come on?”

Alto nodded along. “I wish I knew what to tell you, but you know how lucky I was with convincing my family to let me choose my own spouse.”

“Yeah, I know you don’t have it any easier.” A heavy sigh. “So how’s the ‘run away with Aubrey from your stupid arranged marriage’ plan going?”

“You’ll know when it’s ready because we’ll tell you and be gone the next day.”

* * *

The ball, for all that could be said against it, was certainly well decorated. The food was delicious, as always. The dancing wasn’t really Meirin’s style, but it was a style she’d been taught how to dance in competently, so she didn’t make a fool of herself.

She thought she might mess up on purpose. Maybe she’d trip the next of her dancing partners to come around. She could brush it off as an accident…

“You look tired,” said a gentle voice. “Would you like to sit and rest for a while?”

This person wasn’t any nobleman Meirin remembered seeing before. It wasn’t in fashion to wear veils, at least not among the men.

“I’m supposed to be dancing with suitors the whole night,” she replied.

“I’ll ward off anyone who tries to tell you you can’t take a break,” he said.

So they sat by the food and munched on it between conversation.

“Our cook is amazing,” said Meirin. “The only person I like in this stupid household.”

“Cooks are underappreciated,” the stranger said. “This one especially. I’ve never had food so delicious before.”

“What’s your name?” she asked. “I don’t remember seeing you at any of the other noble stuff.”

“Totoki Saki, and that would be because I’m not a noble,” he said. At her bewildered look, Saki explained, “The guards at the door are very easy to hex, and if you’re dressed the part no one will pay attention to you inside. Though I wish I could’ve gotten away with wearing a dress…”

“I wish you would’ve just so I could see everyone’s faces!” She laughed, then asked, “But why’d you come here?”

He answered, “Why… I’m not sure. I heard in the papers that it would be happening, and I suppose I thought that you must be very lonely, dancing all night with only people who your family wanted you to consider marrying.”

“It’s really annoying. All these older guys I hardly even know...” she said, with a small groan.

“I wouldn’t want to be courted by strange men either,” he said. “Even though I do prefer men, I’d rather choose my own romances. Sometimes being a noble seems far more difficult than being a common person.”

After considering that, Meirin said, “Y’know, I could go for some more dancing. If you know how to.”

“I believe I know the steps.” Saki gently took her arm and led her back onto the dance floor.

And for a while, they were the prettiest couple on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> This story originally started out as some sleep-formed Alto/Meirin, then briefly had a stage where Arietta and Altair were Saki's fairy godparents.


End file.
